


Cold Is To Hot Black Is To White

by Asiannah



Category: Ice Is To Hot Black Is To White
Genre: Love Romance Slayers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiannah/pseuds/Asiannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is An Slayer Fic!!! Its about these people who are kinnda like assaians but pretty much this is about love and the battels of relashonships everything (BAD AT SUMMERY's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Is To Hot Black Is To White

Chapter One

Kneesie Pov:

I SAT ON MY LAMBERGINIS DOOR   
With my key's hooked onto my thumb I leand on my door thinking about calling Tremain

I sighed he hasent called or anything for an week and I dont wanna sound like an 'Dick Ridder' but I missed him and I've never missed anyone befor

I got up my bostiyaye (Srry I Misspelled It) Pushed up my boobs my tight skinny legs huged my butt my chocolate skin was an light chocolate then I saw him

I sized my eye's I saw him he was driving his porche and got out with some female and then she smiled and hugged him

She was beautiful she was light skined the right size I was an average skinny she had boobs that werent bigger but was great Mini skirt that made her butt beautiful

She was so beautiful I licked my full lips and walkeed oveer my heels clacking I know I was ordering at an donute shop but I saw them at the Ice cream shop across I arrived

He was there and he kissed her infrount of me my fellow partener boyfriend at that he broke my heart

"Tremain"I said he looked at me he was so dreamey people always said he looked just like trey songz evan had the voice at that but wasnt good at it only at the killing part

"Kneesie"He said cought he looked at me the girl looked at me her brown curly hair blew in the wind

"Who is this"She asked her voice soft and skweeky

"His..."I thought about it"Ex"I finished off she smiled

"Ooh tremain she dossent look like much"She said getting in my face

"Keep talking like that yo two frount teeth is finna be missing"I said my voice is as glossy as the gloss on my lips

"Hmm and it aint that much to have you hoppen on one foot"She said

"You know this the shit the other bitch got killed for"I said she rolled her eye's"Just dont get to bitchy with me with me malibu cuse remeber I can be one"I said and she hissed and walked over to Tremein and kissed him then got in his car

I punched him in the face as hard as I could"How could you"I asked he rubbed his jaw

"Let me explain"He said

"Really well I saw enough bye see you at work"I said and I walked in the middle of the street cars stobed and I got inside mine speeding off

Then I threw out promise ring what the fuck is that worth


End file.
